Family Guy Emmy Screeners
Emmy1.jpg 2010Emmyscr.jpg 2011Emmyscr.jpg 2012Emmyscr.jpg 2013Emmyscr-a.jpg 2013Emmyscr.jpg FAMILY-GUY-bridgegate.jpg 2015Emmyscr.jpg 2016Emmyscr.jpg 2017Emmyscr.jpg 2018Emmyscr.png 2019Emmyscr.png.jpg Family Guy Emmy Screeners, under the group title of "For Your Consideration", are submitted annually in hopes of impressing the members of the Academy of Television Arts & Sciences in selecting the Primetime Emmy Awards. 2009's entry, "Vote for Change" contains a single disk with "I Dream of Jesus", "Road to Germany", and "Family Gay" in their pitch for "Outstanding Comedy Series." The episodes are marked over the credits that they are intended for Emmy judging. The cover and title screen contains parody of Shepard Fairey's famous HOPE / Obama image. Family Guy became the first animated show to be nominated for the Emmy award for Outstanding Comedy Series since The Flintstones in 1961, losing to 30 Rock. 2010's “Vote For Us Or You’re Racist” features Peter Griffin parodying Precious. The “Celebrating Diversity” theme is carried on inside with a list of all writers on the animated show grouped by ethnicity/sexual orientation: “Family Guy – written by 8 WASPS, 6 Jews, 2 Asian and 1 Gay.” The episodes included are "Road to the Multiverse", "Quagmire's Dad" and "Brian & Stewie". 2011 features the title "It's been this way for eight years and it's starting to hurt morale" with the theme “We paid for a Golden Globe and didn’t get it, so we’re owed an award.” The episodes included in the screener are "Halloween on Spooner Street", "Trading Places" and "New Kidney in Town". 2012 pulled no punches with the voters with “Come on, you bloated, overprivileged Brentwood Jews. Let us into your little club.” On the inside of the mailer, it reads: “It’s a secret ballot. You can still tell people you voted for Modern Family.” Episodes on the screener are "You Can't Do That On Television, Peter", "Back to the Pilot", "Thanksgiving" and "The Blind Side". In 2013, the screener is a little more understated, with simply a black cover with the Family Guy name in red. The inside features a parody of the show Girls and the theme of "Here's a load of comedy to shoot on your chest." Only two episodes are featured in "Yug Ylimaf" and "Space Cadet". In 2014, the Family Guy screener pokes fun at the scandal involving the closure of a bridge to Fort Lee, New Jersey which saw the bridge closed as political payback for the Mayor of Fort Lee refusing to support Chris Christies' bid for Governor. “Vote for us, or it’s time for some traffic problems in Brentwood.” Episodes submitted are "In Harmony's Way" and "Christmas Guy". For 2015, Family Guy's sole entrant of "The Simpsons Guy" is covered with the artwork of the Family Guy couch gag. 2016's quest for an Emmy for "outstanding animated program" pitch sent to the voters features Peter Griffin as Donald Trump, captioned as "As long as we're voting for dumb loudmouths, can I get an Emmy?" in a shot at the 2016 Republican Party Presidential hopeful. The episodes submitted are "A Lot Going On Upstairs" and "Peternormal Activity". 2017 features Peter Griffin dressed as White House counselor Kellyanne Conway, dressed in the $3600 red, white, and blue Gucci coat that she wore to President Donald Trump’s inauguration. The title of "Alternate Fact: We are the Smartest Comedy on Television" pokes fun at differing views with the media that the Trump administration has being presented as "alternative facts," even when fact checking clearly shows them as lies and distortions. Episodes submitted are "High School English" and "Peter's Lost Youth". Family Guy takes advantage of having cracked sexual predator jokes about the likes of Harvey Weinstein and Kevin Spacey for years before their scandals became public in 2018 by suggesting that the viewers may find another prediction in the two episodes provided for Best Animated Program, "Dog Bites Bear" and "Send in Stewie, Please". Inside of the package is a mirror, suggesting that the next sexual deviant is the viewer themselves. 2019's entry attempts to steal votes from Game of Thrones. "Due to a printing error, if you wish to vote for Game of Thrones, please check the Family Guy box on the animation ballot," the screener reads. Interestingly, the artwork includes a Starbucks cup, a notorious gaff that occured in the final episodes.https://www.tvguide.com/news/game-of-thrones-starbucks-cup/ Executive Producer Richard Appel notes that the artwork was long finished before the episode even aired. Family Guy is campaigning in the outstanding animated program category with "Trump Guy" and "Island Adventure". Category:DVDs